We're gonna keep it in the family
by mullu
Summary: "Los rumores son escandalosos. Hasta donde se sabe, ningún Black se ha tomado el trabajo de negarlos." Viñetas sobre los primos Black, inspiradas en un fanmix brillante de lemmonpie.


Inspirado en el fanmix de **lemmonpie** para el Big Bang en Reversa 2011 (que se puede encontrar en: http: / hpbigbang-es. livejournal. com/ 8263. html).

* * *

><p><strong>01. This house is a circus (berserk as fuck)<strong>

Las fiestas de la clase alta son siempre lo mismo. O siempre lo parecen. Música aburrida, conversaciones circulares, muchos contactos importantes y pocas amistades. Todo eso, claro, es lo que percibes desde fuera del círculo, mientras adulas y pagas y te arrastras para estar dentro.

La casa Black es un círculo al que no accede cualquiera. Los rumores son escandalosos. Incesto, torturas, corrupción, sadomasoquismo. Hasta donde se sabe, ningún Black se ha tomado el trabajo de negarlo. Podrían ser rechazados por estos rumores, pero de alguna manera, parecen darles más alcurnia, más misterio, más y más pretendientes desesperados por una grieta por la que colarse al interior del círculo.

Las fiestas de la clase alta son siempre lo mismo. Afuera, en el salón. Las cosas que suceden tras las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones a las que no accede cualquiera, solo pueden ser producto de la más retorcida imaginación.

**02. Black tongue (we're gonna keep it in the family)**

Bella es la líder inevitable del clan. No solo porque es la mayor, sino sobretodo porque es Bella. Andy la sigue, un poco por costumbre. Cissy la sigue con fascinación. Es preciosa, Cissy. Juega a ser princesa y el mundo mágico cae a sus pies. Consigue todo lo que quiere con su sonrisa… excepto la aprobación de Bella.

A Sirius y Reg les gusta espiarlas cuando están solas. Cissy desviviéndose por una palabra amable (Sirius rueda los ojos, a Reg se le encoge el corazón un poco), Andy dejándose hacer. Bella marcando la pauta, las miradas cargadas de promesas que no tiene intención de cumplir.

- Pareces una puta con ese vestido.

- Bella, déjala en paz.

- No.

Andy suspira, pero vuelve a su libro.

- Quítatelo,- dice Bella, y detiene a Cissy antes de que abra la puerta del baño.- No. Hazlo aquí.-La piel pálida de Cissy se tiñe apenas de rosa.- Despacio,- dice Bella.- Como una puta.

A Sirius le resulta un poco repugnante (aunque su cuerpo no parece compartir la opinión). Reg no se da cuenta, obsesionado como está con sus primas, pero Sirius sabe que no están realmente escondidos. No de Bella. La primera vez que lo notó, se sintió atrapado. Luego aprendió que a Bella le gusta tener audiencia. Y tal vez más que eso. A veces se le ocurre que en su cabeza todo esto es una especie de tutoría, que la maldita loca se siente responsable de llevar a toda la generación por los caminos de la depravación.

**03. Venus in furs**

Bellatrix Black va siempre de negro, y tiene un elfo doméstico que la sigue todo el tiempo, mostrando orgulloso las manos marcadas por el látigo. Es como un agujero negro que sabe perfectamente que puede comerse el mundo (y no tiene miedo de hacerlo).

Uno detrás de otro, los pretendientes caen en su órbita, casi deseosos de pasar el suplicio. _Ilusos_. Una mujer como ésa no quiere un idiota que cumpla todos sus deseos. Para eso tiene al resto del mundo. Bellatrix necesita un hombre más grande. Un hombre capaz de competir con el peso ancestral de la sangre, de la magia primaria que corre por sus venas.

Rodolphus quiere ese hombre. Quiere resistir el embrujo. Quiere reinar a su lado.

(Pero lo que sucede, es que ambos caen bajo el embrujo de un ser más poderoso. Y en ese amor, aprenden a servir juntos.)

**04. Schizophrenia**

Bella siempre fue la líder de las tres. Siempre la más fuerte, la más inteligente, siempre arrastrándolas en ese frenesí, en ese orgullo suyo que se apodera del mundo.

Tal vez por eso, cuando empieza a desvariar, nadie dice nada. Cuando se ríe sola en mitad de la cena, cuando salta al cuello del Jefe del Departamento de Misterios por hablar contra "las peligrosas ideas" que empiezan a esparcirse, cuando empieza a escaparse por las noches para torturar Muggles.

Bella siempre fue la más típicamente "Black" de todo el clan. Y cuando representas tan bien a una familia de tanta alcurnia se te permiten algunas excentricidades.

**05. Brain Damage**

A veces oye voces. Pero dicen cosas que le gusta oír, y entonces no pueden ser malas.

A veces las voces le hacen sugerencias. _Azota al elfo_, dicen, _es divertido_. _Ese maldito sangresucia no debería estar aquí_, dicen,_ hay que borrarle la sonrisa de la cara._ No son malas sugerencias, y las sigue.

Antes, cuando las voces eran demasiado altas, se metía en la cama de Andy y la abrazaba. Andy, que era como una copia suya en pequeño, abría los ojos somnolientos y devolvía el abrazo. El olor de su cabello (esa poción que preparaban los elfos con manzanilla) siempre calmaba las voces. Calmaba las ansias.

(A veces lo recuerda, y cree que se está volviendo loca. Porque no hay ninguna Andy en su familia.)

Últimamente, la voz ha cambiado. Es la voz de su Señor. Bella sonríe por las noches, cuando no la deja dormir. Mete una mano entre los pliegues del camisón y se abandona al delirio.

**06. Smile like you mean it**

Es una de esas fiestas, en la casa de alguna familia conocida, frente al mar.

Cissy está preciosa, rodeada de chicas que la admiran y chicos que la pretenden. Bella la observa con cierto reproche desde el otro lado del salón, inmersa en una discusión política con Avery y los Lestrange.

Andy se mira al espejo del gran salón. Es sorprendente cuánto se parece a Bella, y lo diferentes que son. Andy es, por supuesto, una perfecta dama Black. Pero no tiene esa pasión de Bella, esas ganas de comerse el mundo. Sonríe mientras mantiene conversaciones educadas, pero hace mucho que dejó de interesarse por "la defensa de las tradiciones" y "el futuro del mundo mágico".

Sale despacio, sin ser vista. Se sienta frente al mar. El sol está por caer. Un grupo de chicos juega en la orilla (¿magos? ¿Muggles? ¿importa tanto realmente?). El viento acaricia su rostro. La música de la fiesta, el murmullo de las discusiones, se pierde en el romper de las olas.

- ¡Hey, Black!- la sorprende uno de los chicos saliendo del mar. No es un desconocido. Se llama Ted Tonks, han llevado clases juntos, y es un sangresucia. - ¿Ustedes también vienen aquí de vacaciones?

Brighton es una playa Muggle. A veces se le olvida.

- Vinimos a una fiesta,- dice. Ted Tonks lleva esa tabla larga que usan los Muggles para correr olas y el cabello le gotea sobre el pecho desnudo. Sonríe, relajado.

- Con razón están tan linda,- dice, y se sienta a su lado.

Andrómeda está creciendo, y supone que es normal cuestionarse algunas cosas. Pero en los últimos meses es como si una brecha se abriera entre ella y todo lo que conoce, sus hermanas, sus padres, su pequeño mundo.

Andrómeda está creciendo, y a veces se cuestiona demasiadas cosas.

**07. Some girls are bigger than others**

Aunque no tienen la misma edad, es normal verlas juntas. Está Narcissa, la menor, que según todo el mundo es preciosa, pero a Ted le parece un poco artificial. Luego está Bellatrix, la mayor, que según todo el mundo es idéntica a Andrómeda, aunque Ted nunca ha entendido por qué lo dicen.

Andrómeda Black no se parece a nadie. Mete la nariz en los libros con esa concentración que desconcentra a Ted desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca, frunciendo un poquito el seño y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Cuida a los de primero de los matones de cuarto, y aunque nadie se dé cuenta, se le tensa un poquito la mandíbula si pasa mucho tiempo con sus hermanas. Ted sabe por qué es. Sabe que Andrómeda no es como ellas. Que es demasiado lista, demasiado buena, demasiado especial como para caer en los trucos de la intolerancia.

Demasiado grande.

Inmensa.

**08. Waterfall (she'll carry on through it all)**

Alza la varita y se monta en el autobús noctámbulo. Todo lo que tiene es lo que cupo en el baúl y diez sickles que, afortunadamente, son suficientes para llegar a Brighton. No le ha dicho nada a Ted, pero de alguna manera, sabe que eso no es problema. No se trata de Ted, en el fondo (aunque de alguna manera, todo se trata de Ted).

_A esta hora_, piensa, mientras Londres se desdibuja en luces de colores, _ya me deben haber borrado del tapiz_. Sabe que debería sentirse acongojada, y supone de alguna manera lo siente, algo grande que le dificulta la respiración, un poco como miedo, un poco como emoción. El autobús cruza la campiña inglesa y el horizonte se dibuja inmenso, mil caminos que elegir. Respira hondo de pronto, aire limpio de campiña. Sobre el horizonte, asoma el primer rayo de sol de una nueva mañana.

Cuando la primera lágrima rueda por su mejilla, la seca con una sonrisa.

**09. The world is not enough (no one ever died from wanting too much)**

No es fácil ser la menor de las hermanas Black. Hay estándares que cumplir. Es una suerte, por otro lado, merecer la admiración de todos.

Se mira al espejo una vez más antes de entrar al salón. Lleva una túnica preciosa, con cristales bordados, entallada apenas para mostrar su figura. Lleva el cabello recogido, porque sabe que tiene un cuello que vale la pena mostrar. Se une a un grupo de chicas de séptimo y mantiene una conversación ligera mientras evalúa el panorama.

Otras chicas pueden darse el lujo de considerar las fiestas como ocasiones para divertirse. Narcissa sabe desde muy pequeña que las fiestas son espacios para establecer contactos con gente como uno. Espacios para buscar un marido digno de la Casa Black.

_Demasiado tonto. _

_Demasiado gordo. _

_No lo bastante guapo. _

_No lo bastante rico. _

_Tercera generación de Muggles (por Merlín, ¿quién invitó a ese tipo?)._

_Tiene un hermano Squib_.

Del otro lado del salón, el prospecto perfecto alza la mirada en medio de una discusión. Es rico. Es guapísimo. Pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas de Inglaterra. (Y lo que es mejor aún, Bella sonríe y levanta la copa cuando los ve bailando.)

**10. Don't explain**

Cissy no está muy segura de lo que está pasando. La política siempre ha sido terreno de Bella. Solo sabe que Lucius llega tarde algunas noches y menciona que están trabajando para limpiar el mundo mágico de quienes no lo merecen. A Cissy le parece una empresa loable, y se siente orgullosa de su marido.

No cree los rumores que escucha por la calle, porque una dama no presta sus oídos a rumores (tanto escándalo por unos Muggles quejándose, por Merlín). No pregunta si son ciertos, porque no vale la pena incordiar con una pregunta tan tonta. No pregunta por las cicatrices, ni por el cansancio. No pregunta por los ojos desenfocados, por los rastros de electricidad en la piel de Lucius. Por el contrario, lo deja descansar sin interrupciones, lo recibe siempre con una sonrisa, celebra con él los días de euforia, construye una casa perfecta en la que olvidar la inmundicia del mundo exterior. (Envía a los elfos a tratar sus heridas, para evitar situaciones que fuercen preguntas que nadie necesita).

**11. No surprises**

Cuando empiezan los juicios, Draco tiene un año. La esperanza del mundo mágico ha caído, y Lucius dice lo que tiene que decir para mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Bella está en Azkaban. Andy está muerta. Sirius está muerto. Regulus ha desaparecido. Por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida, las lágrimas caen y caen sin contenerlas.

(No era esto. No era esto lo que merecían. No era esto lo que prometieron. No era esto.)

Con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro hinchado, toma a Draco en brazos y hace una promesa. Van a ser felices y van a estar juntos. Van a tener una casa hermosa, en la que todo funcione como debe funcionar. Van a tener la vida que merecen. Cueste lo que cueste.

**12. Start me up (you make a dead man come)**

Sirius nació diferente. Lo supieron siempre (por eso era el favorito de Bella, aunque luego lo negara.)

Sirius tiene una mecha que solo espera a ser encendida. Lleva la sangre caliente y los ojos cargados de pólvora. Tenía 5 años, y ya se le escapaba esa cosa primaria, entre sexual y animal y como de magia antigua. Tiene 15, y es un maldito magneto.

- ¿Qué hacías mirando?- dice, la camisa a medio abotonar, el cabello todavía enmarañado. A Regulus se le sube la sangre al rostro. Sirius tiene esa mirada, como de tormenta a punto de estallar. Es violenta, pero también es sexual, y Reg se está mojando los labios antes de darse cuenta.

A Sirius se le oscurecen los ojos. No, no es su imaginación.

- Ya estás grande para esto,- dice, entre violento y ronco (y siempre a punto de prenderle fuego al mundo), antes de dar media vuelta y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

No está seguro de avergonzarse.

Sirius nació diferente.

(Detrás de la puerta está Remus Lupin, todo cicatrices y melancolía. Y Regulus solo ve sexo cuando espía. Sudor y ángulos y piel y semen. No se da cuenta de que la mecha que todos temen está a punto de ser encendida.)

**13. Your time is gonna come**

¿Qué es la familia, en realidad?

Está la sangre, claro. Y es ancestral y eterna y bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Pero también está James. Y está Remus, con todos sus secretos. Y hasta Peter, de vez en cuando.

No. La familia no tiene que ver con la sangre. _Nada_ tiene que ver con la sangre. La verdad no sabe por qué se lo pregunta. Lo tiene claro hace mucho tiempo.

Lanza el hechizo y la chica del bikini amarillo queda para siempre pegada a la pared. Una chica Muggle. Con un bikini Muggle. En una foto Muggle. Sacada de una revista Muggle.

- ¿Por qué te gusta meterte en problemas?,- pregunta Reg desde la puerta.

Sirius se encoge de hombros. A lo mejor porque es divertido. Bella tortura Muggles en las calles, Cissy se vende al mejor postor, todos actúan como si Andy hubiera muerto… y él es el que se mete en problemas, _porque pega una maldita foto en la pared_. Es para desternillarse.

Maldita familia de locos de mierda.

Por suerte, cada día queda menos. 17 y está fuera. Que lo quemen y lo borren de ese tapiz asqueroso. Que se contagien la esquizofrenia endogámica hablando de él como si estuviera muerto hasta que se lo crean.

Cada día queda menos.

**14. Heart in a cage**

Es demasiada rabia. Demasiada violencia. Demasiadas ganas (no sabe ni de qué). Quiere romper con todo. Quiere lanzarse al cuello de alguien (como un perro, que es lo que es). Quiere gritar todo lo que sabe (todo lo que su maldita familia es incapaz de entender). Chica detrás de chica. Chico detrás de chico. Broma detrás de broma. Duelo detrás de duelo.

¿Y qué carajo pasa si Snape se muere? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién maldita sea afecta? ¿Quién va a extrañar a un idiota como Snape?

_¿Quién va a extrañarte a ti?_ Dice la voz de Bella en su cabeza (y la muy puta se ríe).

- Yo no soy como ustedes,- responde en un susurro.

Desde la cama de al lado, le cae un almohadazo.

- No creas que diciendo incoherencias vas a hacer que me apiade de ti. Has podido matarlo, Canuto,- dice Cornamenta. Todavía le tiembla la voz.- Y que te quede claro. Eres exactamente igual a cualquiera de nosotros.

Sirius respira, por primera vez en horas.

**15. I want you (she's so heavy)**

Bella siempre la fue la reina del clan. Pero Cissy siempre fue la más bonita, con ese porte que no deja duda acerca de su estatus y esa sonrisa que domina las fantasías del menor de los Black. Suele vestir colores claros, a diferencia de Bella, que siempre va de negro, que sonríe como si estuviera planeando algo, que los dirige a todos con una mirada. Hay algo inevitable en Bella. Cissy lo siente, y Regulus también. Se siente unido a ella en esa devoción, aunque puede que Cissy ni siquiera lo note (allá en su pedestal).

(Aunque no se atrevería a reconocerlo, todavía recuerda los ojos de Andrómeda, sus dedos largos acariciándole el cabello, su voz suave haciéndolo dormir.)

Cenan en silencio en Grimmauld Place. Elegantes y oscuras. Lo bastante inteligentes para saber cuánto valen. Lo bastante frías para hacerse interesantes. Van a ser su perdición, las mujeres Black. Siempre lo ha sabido. Va a morir por ellas, y no va a arrepentirse.

(Presidiendo la mesa, alta y delgada, una mujer extiende su sombra sobre las otras. Impasible, inalcanzable, Walburga cubre el mundo, como la noche.)

**16. Consuelo**

No es como lo esperaba.

Va de un lado a otro, cumpliendo órdenes. Se sienta en las reuniones y observa a Bella desvivirse por su Señor. Lleva la marca en el brazo, pero no termina de sentirse uno de ellos. En las grandes fiestas, Lucius baila con Cissy como si nadie supiera donde estuvo la noche anterior. Regulus lo sabe. Se pregunta si lo sabrá Cissy. Son cosas de las que no se habla en la familia (ni fuera de ella).

Una detrás de otra, personas que admiraba, personas orgullosas, altivas, de sangre ancestral, se arrodillan a los pies del Señor Oscuro, adulan y se arrastran, suplican y ambicionan.

(Sirius está peleando en algún lugar, del otro lado del espectro. Se pregunta si también tendrá que adular y arrastrarse. Algo le dice que no.)

**17. Good bye cruel world**

Se le ocurre que Sirius estaría orgulloso. Que su madre no va a entenderlo. Se pregunta quién sufrirá la ira de Bella cuando se entere. Si Cissy llorará por él. Si Andy se enterará siquiera, si se acordará todavía de aquel niño que las espiaba desde detrás del sillón.

Respira.

Bebe.


End file.
